Dirt
by Giggly Pancakes
Summary: “You think because you’re beautiful you can have anything you want!” Ooh she is right my friend. She is very right. Belle will not stop until she gets what she wants, Chris. Too bad Trix won't let her have him. [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

The Writer wanted may have been the Prom Queen

The Prom Queen may have wanted the Peace Maker

The Peace Maker may have wanted someone in another state

The Girl Next Door may have wanted the Writer

Too bad no one ever gets what they wanted.

Dirt

((Prom Queen P.O.V))

Stupid dirt. I hate the fucking dirt…whoever invented dirt sucks. But that of course isn't the problem oh no of course not! The problem is that in order to walk to town (the only place where there are stores) I have to walk on the road. This means kicking up the dry, brown, ugly, stick to your shoes brown dirt. Not only that, but the fact that I'm wearing my NEW white shoes! It just pisses me off. My first day in Castle Rock and already my NEW shoes are ruined by this fucking dirt! Ahhh. I hate Castle Rock I really, really, really do. I can't believe my mom made me move here…oh wait oh jebus…those are some nice looking boys.

I sauntered over to them slowly, hey I could totally be Prom Queen 'kay? I can do anything I fucking want and right now I want that hottie. So here I am sauntering over to him smirking what I have been told is a 'sexy' smirk.

"Hey there." The boy smiled politely at me obviously turned on. I mean I am totally gorgeous! I wasn't named Belle for no reason was I? I twirled my long blonde (not dyed…cough) hair around my index finger cocking my head to the side.

"Hey, you new?" Okay so the boy is a genius, not well we can't have everything in life can we?

"Yeah…my names Belle and I'm kind of lost. Could you show me the way to my house?" I asked with the puppy dog look and everything. I saw him eye his friends before turning back to me eyeing me with his gorgeous eyes…they remind me of an ocean.

"Well where do you live, Belle?" I loved how my name sounded coming out of his mouth. Well I love my name when it comes out of anyone's mouth so never mind! That doesn't really work. So I told him where I lived and a second boy stepped over to me…who the hell is this kid?

"This is Gordie, he lives down the block from you. He has to go there now, so he can show you." I nodded smiling softly.

"Thank you…" Damn what the hell is this guy's name? "Uhm…I didn't catch you name before." He blushed slightly causing his friend with these huge unattractive glasses to elbow him in the side.

"That's because he didn't tell you, this is Chris. I'm Teddy and this pussy over here is Vern." Now that wasn't very nice. So what if it was true? Teddy is that his name? Had no right to call that fat kid he was a pussy even if he looked like he was. Some people.

"Well thank you, Chris." Gordie who had been standing next to me cleared his throat slowly.

"Do you wanna go now?" Aw he is such a doll! Aw and he has the cutest puppy dog eyes. This guy is adorable! So I nodded smirked over at the boys and turned my hair swirling around my head, over my shoulder and slightly in front of my sea- green eyes.

"So…where did you move from?" Okay this boy is so cute. Making conversation acting like he cares about my other life. Or maybe he does? Maybe he isn't like the people in L.A. maybe he is more like the cutesy people you meet in small towns. Wait dangit I do live in a small town now. Dammit.

"I used to live in Cali." Gordie looked over at me obviously confused.

"You know California, L.A. Hollywood, movie stars…" Gordie nodded still apparently a little shaken, he reminds me of a deer…he really does. I like deers. But I like hotties better and Chris fits that description perfectly. Okay enough day dreaming. Bad Belle Bad!

Gordie stopped and I stood beside him. "Well here is your house. I live across the street and…"

"GORDIE!" he was cut off by a girl's voice, Gordie apparently knew the voice and liked the person because he turned to greet her.

"Hey Trix." I saw her eye me, she isn't that attractive really I mean if you think about it? Her hair is just past her shoulders and wait what? Two different colors…that doesn't make any sense? It's like she messed up and tried to fix it and it ended badly. The top half is this hot pink while the bottom is this electric blue. Well the electric blue kind of matched her eyes. That was kinda cool. And why did Gordie call her Trix?

"Gordie…who's the stranger?" She asked, stranger? I bet she is jealous, because she thinks I'm gonna take her man or maybe he isn't her man. See I have become a professional on how to figure out when someone likes someone else. This girl was so crushing on Gordie. Aw that's cute…kinda.

"This is Belle, she just moved here from California. Belle this is Trix." She was standing arms crossed and apparently trying to stare me down, but that didn't really work because she was at least three inches shorter than I was. Then again she didn't look sixteen either, but more of a fourteen year old or something. Hmm I need to figure this out.

"Hey Trix." Trix eyed Gordie before looking back to me.

"Excuse us one second please." She grabbed Gordie's shirt and dragged him over to the middle of the dirt encrusted road…I hate dirt. She seemed to be either annoyed or hurt or a mixture of both. That is so cute! He put his hands on her shoulders and I could see a slight blush; which she quickly covered by storming away. Gordie shook his head and walked back towards me.

"Sorry about that. Trix has had some problems with new people…" Yeah well Mr. Gordie I am not just some person! I am the flipping Prom Queen! Well of the future he didn't need to know that detail though. I mean I looked enough like a Prom Queen.

"Why?" I asked sitting on my front step asking pretending to be sincerely concerned even if I wasn't.

"I dunno, Girl's like going after her cousin I guess and it bothers her. And then for some reason something horrific happens out of the blue and they end up moving." Horrific? Wait her cousin?

"Who is her cousin?" I asked all the while watching Gordie as he sat on the step beside me elbows on his knees.

"You know that boy Chris you met?" My heart almost stopped, the heart throb was that unattractive girl's cousin? How did that work out?

"Yeah…he is her cousin?" Gordie nodded and seemed to be looking off in the distance. Shit. Horrific things? That doesn't mean that she would do anything to me would it? Oh crap what if it does? This is not good! Its like code red! Okay Belle keep it cool and ask him some things that have happened, they can't be that bad…right?

"So what are some of these horrific things that you know about?" I could sense him jogging his brain for something he remembered as if he really wanted to give me an answer.

"There was this girl named Casca she was here probably a few months ago. Trix had her gone in about two weeks. I think that's her record, but Casca was easy all she had to do was fill her shampoo with hair removal cream and then tell all of Casca's dirty little secrets with the town before Casca took off." I could feel my mouth start to hang open so I quickly shut it and thought. This girl seemed vicious. Okay I had to know one thing before I made my feelings about this girl definite.

"Why do you call her Trix?" He immediately smirked. That good or bad?

"Well one because her hair looks like Trix yogurt and two because she is always playing tricks on people." Okay so it's confirmed this girl is going down. She will not beat me and I will indeed have her cousin as my boy. By the end of this endless summer. I nodded and stood brushing off the dirt from my pants. How the fuck did it get there? I swear it is EVERYWHERE!

"Well Gordie it was nice talking to you, but I am going to go in. I'll see you later." I smirked flipped my hair, giggled and walked into the house or maybe it was a saunter. Jesu Christ was I just flirting with him? Damn oh well. So inside I went and I was met with the worst compliment type thing ever.

"Hey honey nice auburn shoes. Did you get those downtown? Oh and they look exactly like your white ones! How nice." I looked down at my once white shoes only to see them so covered with dirt they were auburn.

Stupid dirt.


	2. Chapter 2

Dirt

Okay plan of destruction. Trix. Must. Die. She is always with them. Always! I can't get close to Chris before she is all 'Don't you want to go do something?' and being the stupid 'adorable' kid she is they listen to her! I don't get it! She is stupid and naïve and she must die! Ugh. It has been a fricken week and still I haven't got Chris wrapped around my little finger.

Whatever. I wonder why…what the hell? Why is that guy beating on Trix and Chris and the rest of the stupid passé? Hmm it seems Chris is getting angry and trying to get Trix behind him. To safety maybe? No Chris be smart! Let her get beaten to a pulp! I walked over slowly and stood next to Gordie. He was the only one that really listened to me and seemed turned on by my actions.

"Who is he and what is going on?" Gordie looked over at me apparently scared his eyes wide, but before he could answer someone's hand was on my shoulder. I whipped around because no one I don't know touches me!

"Well, well, well it seems I have stumbled upon a gold mine here." Oh this guy is good. Not! Well he is kinda hot in that bad boy way. I guess. Oh well guess I should play along.

I cocked my head to the side smiling softly running my tongue over my lips slowly. "I guess you have." I could see he was enjoying it, but out of the corner of my eye I could tell the others were worried. Who was this stupid guy anyway? And why were they so scared of him.

"Wanna go to my place and get a drink?" I bit my lip smirking, as he said this. Obviously I had caught him hook, line and sinker. I am really amazing huh?

"I'd love…"

"No she doesn't want to get a drink with you, fuck off Ace." I looked over at Chris, there were pros and cons to this. Pro Chris was holding my arm Con I wanted to go get a drink with the hot bad boy!

"Fine, suit yourself. Bye Princess." He walked off smirking to himself obviously way too conceited. Ah well.

"Belle what the hell are you doing?" Wait? What am I doing? Yo, Chris you are the one who made me lose my chances with that boy/man whose name I don't know.

"I was just flirting get over it." I tried to get my arm out of his grasp, but not as hard as I could of tried.

"Yeah, with Ace Merrill the biggest dick in town." Fuck. Wonderful. Damn it! What the hell is my problem? Oh well no wonder I thought he was a bad boy. He is a bad boy; which means I am amazing at reading people. Another hidden talent!

"So, he can't be that bad, I think you are overreacting." I could see Trix in the background obviously flustered and annoyed.

"Let her go Chris." Whoa. I think she hates me. Wonderful. Its not like I want to be seen with her anyway. She is a bitch.

"Trix are you crazy? Ace will do something to her." Trix crossed her arms and walked over to him.

"So?" Gordie seemed slightly annoyed. Why was he turning mean or something, I thought he was the peaceful one!

"Trix, leave her alone!" Trix stared obviously hurt by Gordie's outburst. Aw the poor girl hurt by the guy she likes hahaha that's kinda funny though! She will live. Chris was almost as annoyed as Teddy and let go of me walking over to her.

"Why can't you be mature like everyone else? Why the hell do you get all pissed off anytime there is another girl around?" Trix had definitely just paled significantly. I believe this chica is a drama queen. Poor girl. Oh well! Not my problem.

"Mature? Be mature? Fine I will be mature. If mature is being cool whenever another girl around then fine. I will be, but not here. With Ace Merrill." And with that she stalked off in search of the hot bad boy. That fucking bitch! There is no way I'm letting her have that man as her own.

"Well now that she is gone, we can do something fun!" I said trying to lighten the mood a little, I guess.

"What are you kidding? She is off in search of Ace Merrill…stupid kid. She can be so immature sometimes." Chris shook his head and started walking the others following him. What was this? They get all annoyed at her and then two seconds later they are really worried all of a sudden because she is off in search of some guy. That is so totally bull shit right there, but whatever. So all afternoon and into the night we wasted our time looking for someone who obviously didn't want to be found! Finally, I just left and went home.

Boys are a pain in the fucking ass! I swear to God. And they are really unpredictable and weird not like us girls. Well maybe not like me. They are a lot like Trix though that's for sure. The question is do I want a guy who is exactly like Trix? Who I thought was stupid and immature. Okay so they aren't like her…they aren't like any girl. Which is WHY they are guys. I am so totally smart. Okay, so plan one of killing Trix is doubled by the fact she is after Ace. What a sexy name…I mean really. Hmm wonder how many people he has screwed. EW, get out of head! So how in the hell am I going to kill Trix, without the others noticing? Obviously. We could go to the lake and I could accidentally dunk her and keep her under the water for too long…no that would be obvious I want her dead. I could just sneak around her and get together with Chris behind her back. 'Cause there is no way she can break us up…right? No there isn't. Think positive Belle; you are better than this girl.

So the plan is to catch Chris alone and totally seduce him. I wonder if he is at the tree house. Alone. Out of my house I saunter in the sun in my cute sundress and everything, I am so prepared! As for the dirt problem on the road, I've given up there is no way around it. I have tried everything from plastic bags over my shoes to saran wrap. Nothing works!

Ah the tree house. I gazed up at it as if it was a sanctuary, but was slightly disgusted. It looked as if it would fall out of the tree at any minute. Maybe I should be totally sneaky and climb the tree and then look in the window, so if he isn't in there alone I can just leave without having to deal with the others. And if he IS in there then I can just climb in through that little window and look like a total gymnast!

I started up the tree and was about halfway up when I realized climbing in a sundress wasn't a good idea…at all. For a few reasons, one I was probably flashing the whole town. Two well it's just impossible to climb in a dress. Too bad I realized this now and not before I started climbing.

Hey I'm almost there!

I made it! Huzzah!

Okay I looked in the window…its just Chris! Hallelujah!

Why is he looking at the window strange? Why are there two shadows? Oh fuck its Trix.

The next thing I know I'm trying to scramble down the tree in attempt of escape. Only problem is about halfway down I slipped so now. I'm falling and falling and…

Oh fuck that landing hurt…

I can already tell I'm covered in the disgusting, fucking dirt! Wait…why is everything becoming all fuzzy oh shit. My vision is going black and there…there is Chris my Knight in shining armor!

I think I've blacked out…cause I can't see anything.

OH SHIT! I've gone blind!

Whoa now my brain waves or something like that aren't responding…I feel like I'm falling asleep…now I'm sure I'm lapsing into a coma or something.

A/N: So uh yeah. Sorry for that random spiel, just don't ever ask this story is totally random. D


	3. Chapter 3

Dirt 3

Oh fuck my head hurts. And if that someone doesn't stop shaking my arm someone is going to die.

"Trix SHUT UP! She is still breathing." Wonderous I'm hearing voices.

"Chris you shut up, you're in love with the fucking girl, you do realize she has NO personality at all right?" I felt Chris stand beside me, and then someone hitting the ground hard. "Chris…" It was Trix she sounded like her voice was going to crack and she was going to start crying. I struggled to open my eyes and saw Chris standing over Trix who was on the ground. Had Chris just pushed her? No way…unless he really did care about me.

"Trix…I'm sorry, but you have to stop. Every time…every time I actually LIKE someone you ruin it! Do you realize that? Every time I find someone special you ruin it!" Aww poor Trix. Not. She deserves it that bitch. Ruining Chris' relationships!

Trix stood and walked off obviously hurt. Whatever. Chris turned back to me and saw I was awake and I saw how relieved he was. Yay maybe hot boy likes me in the way I like him!

"You okay?" I nodded slowly sitting up rubbing the back of my head. He bit his lip and sat back down. "Well, Trix was being a bitch and I didn't mean to scare you or anything." Aw he is so sweet! He stood, "Look I have to go, dinner…and I can't be late. My Dad's home." He stood and smiled softly before walking off down the road. How CUTE!

Hmm his Dad is home, what does that have to do with anything? Oh well. Now to get up and go boy searching. Wait. I can't get up…shit. Well I can lay here and stare at the sky forever.

Two seconds later and I'm about to shoot that bird in the tree. Fucking birds they go 'twitter twitter TWEEET' just to piss people off every morning. If I had a dollar for every bird I'd wanted to shoot I would have three thousand dollars. To be exact I've counted. I need to try and get up again.

Whoa! I can stand huzzah. Gross there is dirt all over me. I think the dirt, like everything else in this town, is attracted to me. Well I can't blame them I am gorgeous. When I am not auburn. I need to go home and take a shower immediately.

So I started on my way home and who stops me, but the bitch herself. I mean its bad enough I probably have a huge ass bump on my head, am covered in dirt and most likely twigs. But now I have to deal with the bitch of the world? I think God hates me.

Or maybe I should believe in Zeus. Zeus strike me down with one of your lightening bolts! And if that doesn't work send the damn bird flu! PLEASE! Oh I need to communicate because she has totally blocked the Prom Queen's passage. Jerk.

"I hate you." Well how pleasant. NOT. I knew she hated me the first moment I saw her, what is this, 'I hate you' shit?

"Yeah, okay." Very well handled. I congratulated myself and then walked past. Except she followed me. What the hell? No one is supposed to follow me. You are breaking the rules Trix my dear. You must die now.

"You think because you're beautiful you can have anything you want!" Ooh she is right my friend. She is very right.

"And, your point?" She turned bright red…odd. Her hair and that shade of red doesn't match. She will need to work on that.

"Just because you want Chris, doesn't mean you will get him. I know more things about you than you can think of me knowing. And I will use them against you." Whoa. What the hell did she just say? I shrugged it off and continued on. I bet she is angry. Okay, she is in front of me again. What is this? Annoy Belle day? Probably makes sense.

"Trix. Chris likes me and wants to spend time with me. I'm sorry if that bothers you." Her expression told me how disgusting she thought my sickly sweet explanation was, well it was needed now.

"Mark my words Belle. I will make your life hell. No matter how well you hide. No matter how far you run. I will find you. And I will catch you." She turned and crossed the street and into the diner. Whoa. She is pissed. That's kind of funny how she threats me like that. Its very interesting that she has the guts to do so. Now she keeps mentioning these other girls. I must find out who these other girls are.

Hmm. How am I to go about this, talking to Chris? Nah. Talking to that chubby kid. No. The kid with the glasses…ah yes perfect! Now where would he be…hmm. I'll check the lake; they always seem to be there.

Ew. Gross. Disgusting. SHIT! Well nice work Belle you just tripped over a tree branch and almost fell into a mud puddle. Smoothing my dirty disgusting sundress I walked over to Teddy who was lounging around on the dock with Gordie.

"Hey Teddy and Gordie." They both turned and looked over at me with wide-eyes. Oh right. I am not my beautacious self. They must be confused and befuddled.

"What the hell happened to you?" Gordie asked as I sat down, kneeling in the pretty princess way.

"Not important. Trix is on to me, I need to find out what she did to the other girls so I can get ahead of her." The two eyed each other and sighed. Something bad? Too many girls to count? Not any at all? One really bad one?

"Well, there have been a fair few I'd say. Each case was different. We can start with Faye. She was the easiest to get rid of." I nodded not really interested; I'm not going to be easy to get rid of.

"Anyway Faye was kind of a prissy girl. She felt she could trust everyone and when she went after Chris, Trix used the info she had told the group to go out and find this boy that scared the shit out of her. She brought him back and scared Faye out of the town with him." I stared. Well I don't have a boy I'm terrified of and even if I did I haven't mentioned him nor will I ever so for now I'm good. Teddy looked over at Gordie and bit his lip.

Gordie nodded taking the hint and started on with the next girl. "Nessa was a little harder to get rid of. She was very hyper and sweet. Most everyone loved her; which was nice. Even Trix liked her. That is until she started hinting at Chris that she wanted to have a relationship with him. Then Trix…well she started to tell everyone lies about Nessa. And the one thing that girl couldn't stand was having rumors spread about her, so finally she broke down and made her family move out of town." I bit my lip in thought. I wasn't overly nice and I didn't care when rumors were spread about me. Teddy took a deep breath and was wringing his hands.

"The last girl, well the most recent. Her name was Drea she lived in a town over from this one. It was a cute town and she was a cute girl. But we ended up nick naming her Tears because she was offended very easily. So all Trix had to do was be mean to her. Drea stuck it out though with the help of Chris. Trix couldn't stand that her cousin was against her so she went so far as to writing a fake letter to Drea from Chris saying he hated her and never wanted to see her again." Gordie picked up the story next…jeez Trix was vicious.

"So Drea moved to Colorado. But a year later she came back for the summer and some things happened; Trix got so angry that she made up a girl and told Drea that Chris was going out with this girl, her actual name was Casca and she is cool. She never really clicked with our group, but she called her Cassidy. Drea was so hurt she ran off to Colorado again never to be heard from." Oh fuck. Maybe I am screwed.

"The point is Chris is still in love with Drea, but is afraid of what Trix will do to her if she finds out. So he keeps it a secret." They both eyed each other and then looked over at me.

"Well, do you think I have anything to worry about?" Teddy bit his lip and looked over at Gordie who had suddenly found his hands very interesting. I wonder why.

"If you are interested in Chris. No. She has found a way for everyone, even when we thought they had some sort of chance. That girl is a demon when it comes to her cousin and between the three of us. Chris is pretty pissed off. Especially after Drea." Hmm to get past this I can hurt Trix and then she will be so hurt she won't have the heart to break Chris and me up and as for Drea. She should be easy enough to get rid of I mean she sounds like a wimp. Uh oh. I think Gordie can read minds.

"Belle, it would be in your best interest not to hurt Trix. Especially if you want to survive." Teddy nodded and I stared at the two confused. "Chris, although he gets angry at her often would kill anyone who hurts her. It's a mutual relationship you see. They hate who the other person likes or dislikes, but would protect the other to the death." Fuck. So no hurting her. Oh well I would have to risk it. It would be the only way to get to that hunk.

Teddy stood and started walking home his dog chains whipping in the slight breeze. "Just think on it. Personally I don't think you wanna, but maybe you are that desperate." Teddy walked off. Me, desperate? What is he talking about? I am not desperate! If I was desperate I would make out with the first somewhat good-looking guy I saw. That's when I looked over at Gordie, this world doesn't make any sense and he is obviously into me. So I am desperate, but I haven't made out with some guy for at least a month it's sad!

"Belle…can I tell you something?" I sat across from Gordie and nodded cocking my head 'sexily' to the side.

"Shoot." He took a deep breath, wringing his hands before eyeing me with his cute brown eyes.

"Okay, well I don't really know how to say it…" I knew where he was going so I just leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. I pulled away biting my lip smiling softly as the sun set behind him. "Wow…so." He blushed and stared out at the lake I grabbed his hand rubbing my hand over it,

"Gordie, don't worry so much." He nodded as he leaned in closer for another kiss. YES. Hook, line and sucker! I ran my tongue over his lips until I gained entry and started running my hands through his hair. This boy wasn't too bad at kissing man, believe me if I wasn't so in love with Chris this boy here definitely would have had a shot. I ignored the crunching sounds as he lay down on top of me on the dock as we continued to make out. I pulled away and looked up at Gordie smiling softly before seeing Trix standing at the edge of the woods. Oh fucking great.

"Gordie?" She was totally vulnerable and she had to big older cousin to protect her this time. She was alone and she was facing her crush making out with her worst enemy. Revenge is sweet my friend. Revenge is sweet.

Gordie's eyes widened and he immediately stood trying to get the crease out of his shirt. "Trix…I can explain!" Trix shook her head starting to cry, man she really loved this kid. Poor girl. Nothing ever went right for her.

"No you can't you fucker. I see how it is. All these years…you pretend to be interested in me? You know more as Chris' cousin interested. You know more than friends and then all of a sudden this fucking assholic bitch comes along and you are all over her!" She started to back up biting her lip, "Whatever Gordie. You can have the little whore." Trix turned and looked like she was going to run away before she took a deep breath and faced us again. "Belle you are the biggest narcissistic person I have ever met. I hope you drown." Oh wow what an idol threat considering I wasn't going in the water after dark. That is just creepy. Wait why is she walking towards me with that demonic grin on her face. I stood getting ready to run when Trix ran forward hands outstretched as if she was going to choke me.

I ducked and put my arms over my head to protect myself from the Demon Child herself.

"GORDIE LET ME GO!" Trix screamed trying to pry loose. Gordie had grabbed her from behind and was holding her; scarily I don't think he could hold her much longer so I started to run. Yet, before I could get away she had stopped fighting and Gordie let her go.

"Get out of here Trix." The poor girl (ha no) turned on her heel and started out of the woods. Gordie turned back to me biting his lip.

"Sorry about that, she gets a little crazy." I walked over to him and put my arms around his neck as long as I didn't have Chris I could use Gordie. That was the use of a hunk's best friend right?

"Don't worry about it. I'm okay and so are you so it's fine. Besides now we can make out again." I leaned in to kiss him and he followed, but seemed a little resistant.

Holy hell, was this boy ACTUALLY interested in Trix? That would be gross.

She is almost as disturbing, annoying and gross as the auburn dirt that has encrusted in my hair and all over my pretty sundress.

Did I tell you dirt sucks?


	4. Chapter 4

It has been a little over week since the whole Gordie thing, man that boy is good for something. I mean. I'm not just using him, ahem. Anyway, after finding out about those girls I decided to do some research. Oh me, oh my I'm actually working for a cause. I believe I am in love.

I've decided to find these girls that Trix has scared away. Maybe they can give me a few tips or something on how to capture him. I figure that at least one will help me bring Trix down and help me get Chris. I just hope they don't try to steal him from me.

So I found this little pink notebook in my room the other day and I've started taking notes, like conversations between Chris and Trix, Chris and Gordie, Chris and Teddy basically anyone. NO I haven't become a stalker I don't really stand outside his house…for too long. Anyway, it's taken me awhile, but I believe the best answer to this situation is to go and find those girls.

So first on the list would be Faye, the prissy girl. Hmm how am I going to find her? Ask Chris. No might open old wounds. Oh jeez I can think about this later Gordie is coming. I ran over to him and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Hey handsome." He gave me his cute innocent smile and rubbed his thumb over my hand. Aw. He is such a romantic!

"Hey." I bit my lip as we started walking hand in hand, Chris hasn't really been around much and I asked Gordie to pretty much keep our relationship a secret, for obvious reasons.

"Can I ask you something?" Gordie looked down at me, he was at least a good two inches taller than I was, "Where does Faye live?" He stopped; well it might have been my question or the fact we were at the dock, but whatever.

"Why?" He asked sitting on the edge of it giving me an odd look.

"I want to talk to her, about Trix." Gordie sighed and nodded.

"She lives about an hour and a half from here." I nodded and bit my lip. I needed to get to her, now who has a car? Hah just kidding a train!

"So where exactly?" He continued to tell me all the juicy details of where she lived and might not want to see me and how she was really pretty etc. I doubt she is prettier than me so I don't need to worry about that.

"Thank you Gordie," He shrugged and smiled standing and then helping me up,

"Nothing to it." I smiled sweetly and pecked his cheek as I started off holding his hand. Hmm how am I gonna get rid of this kid? I mean I want Chris so I can't have Gordie this entire time and what if Chris sees us? Then what am I going to do?

This is getting way too complicated for my own good. Now I may be blonde, but I'm not stupid just a little slow. And I hate complicated things, complicated things should not happen to gorgeous things like me.

At my door I said goodbye to Gordie a quick peck on the lips and he was walking away. I was about to turn to go inside when I thought I saw a shadow…what the hell? I scanned the darkening street and bit my lip. Now I'm not one to worry, but creepy things in shadows is NOT cool in anyone's book.

"Is anyone out there?" No answer. Obviously who the hell would answer to a question like that! Pushing my hair behind my ear I went into my house, but before I could close the door I saw a figure dart out of the crevice between my house and my neighbors house into the darkness. So someone had been spying on me, fuck. I bet it was Trix. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Merde. I bet she has dirt on me now. Like a picture that she will show to Chris! And then I will never get him. FUCKKK! Life is horrible to me!

I closed the door and leaned against it thinking, now if I somehow was able to get to Faye's house. Then I could solve all these problems. And then everything would be okay again! Right? Well it never really was okay so it would be okay for the first time in…oh fuck never mind.

I will leave tomorrow!

It's tomorrow!

Fuck. Wow. I am using that word a lot lately…jeez. Okay so here I go! Out the door, down the steps and walking, walking, walking train station! Okay I paid and now I am sitting on the ugly, dirt colored (this town is obsessed with it!) seats staring out the window.

Okay a minute into this and I am bored. We haven't even left the station yet! I'm going to look at this thing that is in the pocket in front of me…

Note to self: never read emergency pamphlets they will only scare the shit out of you.

Seriously! In three neatly typed sections the pamphlet told me all the possible ways to die on a train and how to NOT die on a train…who does that?

Apparently if the train goes off the tracks you duck or something and hope to god you don't die. Not a very comforting thought there. Then there is the 'if there is a fire' scenario and finally last, but of course not least the crashing scenario. If we crash into water…we are screwed if we crash into land we are screwed. If anything goes wrong. We. Will. All. Die. End of story. More like end of life, as I know it! I shudder at the thought.

Well we are moving now at least, now I should probably prepare what I am going to say to this mystery girl who I have never met and will probably hate. How bout,

'Hey.' Nah to informal, how about…'hello' nah too stupid and prissy-ish. Then again she IS a prissy girl is she not? So it should work right? No? Who cares? That's a good question.

So I'm here in this nice suburban town now. It's like all plastic-y gross. I hate places like this. They are disturbing. Down the street I am walking. Looking for house number 45 on Candlelight Street. Okay I have been wandering about for a fucking hour and still no sign of her. What if she isn't here anymore? And I risked my amazingly gorgeous and beautacious life for nothing?

Doo, doo, doo. Fuck now I'm humming to myself. And these houses are too perfect! I swear they are ALL the perfect white house with the light blue shutters and the pretty innocent looking white picket fence that is protecting the lush green grass and keeping the little cute puppy and adorable kids inside. It's kind of cute actually. STOP IT BRAIN! Gross, gross thoughts things like that do not happen to people like me. I will live in Hollywood with the rest of the beautiful and fantabulous people. So there!

Oh jebus, there is Candlelight. Here I go. Okay house number 67, 65, 63. Ten million bazillion years later where the hell is number…! Huzzah I have found it number 45!

This house was the most perfect house ever, the grass was the greenest the house the whitest the shutters the bluest. It's so pretty, so a pretty family MUST live here. So through the non-creaky picket fence up, listening as my heels click on the cobblestone path up to the house and here I am ready to knock on the door.

Knocking on the door…I hope someone is home and that someone is Faye. Good lord please be Faye…please please please.

"Hello?" I looked up to see a girl that looked about my age. I have to admit the boys were right when they said she was pretty. She had shoulder length blonde hair and sea-green eyes that were eyeing me curiously. She was probably an inch shorter than me so I'd say 5'3"-ish or so. I nodded and smiled my welcoming smile.

"Hi, my name is Belle and I live in Castle Rock. I believe you know a girl by the name of Trix." At the name of the devil's child she froze and was about to slam the door closed before she took a deep breath and nodded,

"Yes, I knew a girl by the name of Trix. She ruined the only good thing that could possibly happen in that dead town." Faye was crossing her slightly tanned arms across her chest leaning against the doorframe looking over at me. "Why do you want to know?"

I took a deep breath ready for the confession. "Well as I said my name is Belle and I'm having issues with the demon. I need your help." Faye's face broke into a smile and she nodded standing up straight,

"Come in, I am happy to help a fellow Trix-hater."

Sweet, and you know what I just noticed. There is no dirt in this town. It is all cobblestone or pavement. Isn't that nice? I think it is.

Now I know this is short and everything, but it kinda needed to be as for the dirt thing. That's the point she has an obsession with it; which is kinda shown later-ish, thanks so much for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Dirt 5

As soon as I entered the house I wanted to know the story. I mean, she seemed sweet enough and she actually seemed un-capable of hating. Which is why for the first time I don't hate a girl who was after my man!

"So what exactly happened between you and Trix?" I asked slowly as I sat on her cream colored couch. I could hear her sigh as she entered the living room and sat across from me, curling her legs underneath her on the cream colored chair.

"Well, I lived there my entire life or until the stuff started happening. Chris and I had always been really good friends, you know, but I wasn't any better friends with him then the other guys. I guess when Trix started hanging out with us…we were ten and she was eight. I could sense her starting to hate me, and I never really understood why…" she stopped biting her lip, thinking obviously. Then she started twirling a strand of her hair around her index finger before starting again. "I mean at the time we didn't call her Trix we called her by her real name, Janelle. Then again after all the shit she did to us…we couldn't help, but start calling her Trix. So she was the little trouble making annoying kid."

Where the hell was this going? Oh well I better just keep nodding and answering every once and awhile until we get to the good part.

"Anyway, one day I got a call from someone…and this someone was someone that I didn't want to talk to or hear from. So I got really scared and ran to Chris for help. Well while I was pouring my heart out about my past, Trix happened to be spying on us. So she goes and calls the someone back and told them where I lived! So they came and scared me out of town." Poor Faye, dealing with Trix like that. She really didn't seem all prissy to me. Maybe we just get along because we are dealing with the same enemy.

"I'm sorry, but may I ask who this someone is? And why you didn't want to hear from him?" This may be vital information. She looked over at me pressing her lips into the thinnest line, I've ever seen anyone's lips. She had also paled and her once soft friendly eyes and turned cold. Jeez she was scary when she was pissed.

"No, that is none of your business. For all I know you could be another Trix! Coming to kick me out of one of the most perfect towns on the planet! I won't have it!" Okay now I see the prissy side of her showing.

"No, I'm really not. I just think maybe I could use the information against her or something." Faye shook her head standing clenching and unclenching her fists.

"Get out." What? She was telling ME of all people to get out? I don't think so.

"But I need to know! Or Trix will never go down and I won't get Chris!" Okay that last part just kind of slipped out. I didn't want to tell her that.

"What? You are doing this because you are after Chris huh? Not because you want to avenge the demon spawn?" Faye was now shooing me out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Yes, obviously I mean she needs to be avenged and in the meantime I can use this opportunity to go out with her cousin." Faye nodded taking a deep breath.

"Well I can't exactly blame you there, he is hot and sexy. You just have to promise me that Trix will be avenged." I nodded and started towards the door. I could see Faye wanting to tell me something as I reached the door. I had my hand on the handle. Was turning it. "Wait! Belle." I smirked at the door before turning and eyeing her curiously.

"Yeah?" Faye motioned me over to her and then led me out of the kitchen into the foyer. Then up a staircase. It looked like a staircase that would be in a princess movie. When the princess or Prom Queen would come down to meet their gorgeous Prince or Date. Anyway enough about the stairs; I was shocked when we entered her room. It was so perfect for any girl. That was normal at least.

The room was the bay window room I had seen from outside. I love bay windows. In the window there was a window seat with a plushy white cushion and many different colored pillows all over, with one of those veil things to hide it from the rest of the room. The white carpet was spotless and a nice round fuzzy pink rug in the middle was the perfect touch. A nice cushion in the corner and a fluffy looking comforter on top of a full size bed. This room was meant for a princess. No wonder they called her prissy.

As soon as I sat on the cushion she bit her lip and walked to a white-wooded dresser. Her ponytail was still falling out so wisps of hair kept falling in her face; which she then annoyingly blew away.

"Here it is!" Here what is? Oh a photo album, interesting very interesting. She sat next to me sitting cross-legged and balancing the photo album on her knees. "Okay this here is everything that I have of some importance from Castle Rock.

On the first page there was a twig from a pine tree and next to it was a picture someone had drawn of a boy grabbing out for another boy that was falling. Odd.

"This is Chris and Teddy, they were climbing this tree and Teddy was climbing up too high and a rotten branch gave way and Chris saved him." She sighed as she ran her fingers over the two memorable items. Other things on the page were a few inside jokes and a couple pictures of eight year olds laughing. Aw how cute. Now girl get along with it!

Faye flipped the page and the next two were a collage of a party, I think it was Faye's birthday. The four boys were on top of her; they looked so happy there. I looked over at Faye and could see the tears welling in her eyes. Poor girl. Anyway, I needed to know more. The next page seemed darker…as if it was something didn't want to remember, but more like she had to. Or something like that.

It took up just one page, but it was the scariest thing ever. She had put black paper as the background and all over the page were letters and headlines of deep dark things such as 'Teenage girl runs away' and such things. I think they had to do with the someone because she quickly flipped the page and wiped her eyes before continuing.

About an hour later I was free to go and such. As I left the pretty little house, with the pretty little lawn, the pretty little cobblestone walk and the pretty little fence I decided that after avenging Trix I would invite her to Castle Rock. Perfect Plan!

It took me ages to reach the dumpy little town, and I've got to say that it depresses me. I mean after all the perfect stuff it is so blah. Anyway I shouldn't be thinking about that, I've got bigger fish to fry.

Oh fun, here comes Gordie…I have a really bad feeling he thinks I really like him. This could be a problem. Wait…something's wrong. He looks very solemn. He better as hell not be breaking up with me. I will kick his little white ass if he even tries! I sauntered over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck pecking him on the lips softly.

"Hey Gordie." He just looked down at me his brown eyes full of concern, worry and all those other words that have to do with someone looking sad.

"Hi Belle." I stared at him as he bit his lip and closing his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked genuinely worried, I think he is about to break up with me. Crisis Belle CRISIS!

He shook his head and led me over to a stoop as we sat I could tell he needed to tell me something really important, but he was having trouble saying it.

"Belle, while you were gone today." He took a deep breath and squeezed my hand. "I had a little chat with Trix." He stared at our intertwined hands.

Oh fuck.

"Belle, she really likes me and when she saw us kissing. I mean I saw her after you left yesterday and she looked like she was about to lose it. Belle I can't do that to her. I really can't."

Oh hell no.

"I think we should break this off. Its not that I don't like you, its just that I can't hurt Trix…she is like my sister."

Hold up…he wants to kiss his sister? Or he wants to make sure she isn't hurt?

"I'm really sorry." He kissed me one last time softly before standing and walking off.

What the hell? He just broke up with ME. Gordon Lachance just broke up with ME, Belle, Damn him…damn him to fucking hell. That's it. Trix is going to die.

I stood and started walking home slightly depressed, now I am desperate for Chris again; which means I will probably do something stupid and irrational.

Walking

Walking

Walking

Whoa. I turned my head to the side to see Trix being pinned against the wall by Ace.

Hmm should I keep walking or should I help her?

This may just be the answer to my prayers.

Walking.

Scream.

Fuck.

Scream.

God damn it. Fine I will go help the little bugger.

Wait…how am I gonna save her when I could probably barely save myself? I'm no good at saving people that is what boys are for! I peeked into the alley and Ace had his hand covering Trix' mouth.

The poor girl.

I will be the Good Samaritan and help her using the only talent I really have.

"Hey sexy." I called leaning against the alley wall smirking. Ace glared at Trix before letting her drop to the ground and walking towards me.

"Well, well, well it's Little Miss Princess." I nodded and bit my bottom lip still smirking. Damn I'm skilled. "Wanna go to my place?" I nodded slowly and he put his arm around my waist leading me away. I looked back quickly and winked at Trix who was staring at me open mouthed.

Away with Ace I go. This should be interesting.

A/N: Tada! Cute no? That was fun to write

Cakes


	6. Chapter 6

_Dirt 6_

_I walked by Ace slowly leaning into him. Now I know this was one of the 'stupidest' things I could have done, but I really like Ace…kind of. Okay he is really cute! Is that such a crime? Well not cute exactly, hot is a better word for it. I looked up at him and sighed staring into his gorgeous eyes and watching as his blonde hair fall in front of his eyes and then him brush it away. _

_At long last we arrived at his…wait no it was Chris' house and I realized much to my surprise there was a party. Enh well it wasn't THAT much of surprise there is always a party at Chris' house. So inside we go!_

"_Hey Ace, what happened to Trix?" Ace shrugged and grabbed my waist tighter, _

"_I found someone better." HA in your face Trix. Oh yes, I am better than you! A sharp tug on my waist told me we were moving once again through the crowd reaching the 'punch' table. Now I had been to parties and seen some movies so I wasn't totally stupid. Right? Well anyway I knew that nothing on 'Punch' tables was what they said it was. So when Ace offered me a cup I politely refused,_

"_Hell no, I'm good." Okay so it wasn't as politely as I wanted to sound, but seriously I'm 15 years old! I don't drink…exactly. Okay I succumb to peer pressure easily LEAVE ME ALONE! _

Are you still pondering whether or not I took the cup? Yes, I took the cup are you stupid? It's a party.

So I found out how fast I get drunk, now I'm writing this after the party obviously and it's only a scattered account of what happened because well I don't remember most of it.

Uh, after that first drink nothing really happened I kind of grinded with Ace you know the usual. Then that second drink kind of knocked me a little off the edge so I was a little tipsy and kept falling against him and giggling excessively, or so I've heard. Pretty sweet, I'm a party animal!

The third was what threw me over; I can't really remember what happened after that, something about going upstairs and then being dragged away by someone else…

OH I should let you know that I am at Trix's house in his bed with the world's worst hangover. So Chris must have pulled me out while he was coming downstairs. So anyway I guess he brought me to Trix's because his house wasn't safe and if my parents found out I was drunk…they'd kill me.

I don't think Trix has told Chris what happened last night in the alley…I also don't think that she will ever tell him. Maybe I should. I do believe Chris should take better care of his younger cousin I mean COME ON! Ace harassing her in an alley that's a no, no and Chris should have been there!

"Belle?" I looked up to see Chris standing in the doorway with a glass of water and aspirin. Hallelujah.

"Hey Chris, thanks again." He shrugged and sat on the end of the bed looking at me oddly. Did I look that bad?

"No problem…I just have a question." I sat up and took the glass and pills putting them in my mouth and swallowing with the water.

"Yeah?" He stared at the comforter of the bed I was in.

"Why…why were you at that party?" I sighed, easy question.

"I saw Ace and…." I stopped, no matter how badly Trix was to me I wouldn't be that bad…ha yeah right. "I saw Ace and Trix in an alley…he was harassing her," dumbfounded look on Chris' face. "Yes sexually and I stepped in lured him away and we went to the party." I looked around the room for the first time and realized I was in HER room.

Jeez. It's the same color as her hair.

Chris bit his lip and stared out the window.

"She didn't come home last night did she?" Chris looked over and smiled slightly.

"No, she did. I just understand why she was so out of it now." I nodded and leaned against the headboard.

"Chris, did I do anything stupid at that party?" He shook his head,

"Not really I mean you were acting like an idiot, but nothing too bad." I nodded, 'thankfully' I mean it was bad…but it wasn't all that bad which means it was kinda good, get what I mean? Yeah exactly my point.

"So where is she now?" Chris shrugged standing and starting towards the door,

"Who knows. Look I'm gonna go out. The boys aren't coming here I mean its Trix's you'll be safe. Just leave when you feel like it." And just like that he left. I believe today I should go to Teddy and ask him where another one of the girl's lives. I need to get back at Trix even though she is getting better…ish. I mean she isn't all that great to begin with, but after letting me sleep off my hangover in her bed it's the best I can do to make her life no longer hell when new girls come along.

So amazingly enough I'm doing this to the future…wait just a damn minute. I wouldn't need to, because Chris would be MINE right?

Ha I'm so stupid. Anyway I think talking to that boy would be a good idea, I need to talk to her anyway find some more dirt on that little bugger. So up I get, the headache is still killing me, but nothing can stop me when I'm on a mission!

Standing in front of Teddy's in a wrinkled dress, wonderful. Anyway that's not the point I don't want him to love me. I just need to know where that other girl lives.

I knocked.

No answer. Typical.

I knocked again.

Still nothing.

I threw a pebble at the window.

Nothing.

I threw a rock the size of my fist.

Crashed through the window.

Poked his head out.

At least now I have his attention.

"What do you want Belle?"

I stared up at him cocking my head to the side taking a deep breath. "I need you to tell me where another one of Trix's old victims lives." He sighed and rolled his eyes closing what was left of the window and walking down the stairs to meet me at the front door.

"The next one after Faye was Nessa, she lives a little over 2 hours away by bus." I nodded got her address etc. from him and started off towards my house. Tomorrow I would find Girl #2 and find out what I can do to Trix. I mean there MUST be something right?

Yes. There has to be something. A little Dirty Secret that she is hiding from the world. It's what she does of course.

Perfect. Now Girl #2 better as hell have more answers for me. I need to get rid of her fast so I can have Chris and fast before some girl comes along that Trix allows to have his heart.

I need dirt.


	7. Chapter 7

Dirt 7

So it's the next day. And I must say it's a gross day. All rainy and humid and cloudy and icky. I never understood how it can be rainy and humid and cloudy at the same time, well the cloudy and rainy maybe, but humid? It's just not cool.

All right walking to the bus stop in the gross weather in jeans and a tank top 'cause as I said before it's humid and warm and sticky while raining. One of the major 'what the hell' moments of the universe.

On the train. Again. These things suck I swear to god.

Ew some gross old guy is sitting next to me and giving me these really sketchy looks. Gross. Total pedophile.

Thank god he's gone.

God now I'm sitting next to this really fat and smelly woman.

Who is eating a roast beef sandwich. With barbeque sauce.

Yay! She is gone; I've only got about 30 minutes left.

And now there is this girl with strawberry pink hair and grey eyes sitting next to me…she seems to happy. It's scaring me. Uh oh it looks as if. Yes she is starting a conversation.

"Heya." She is so odd, but I must be that good person who answers hellos. No matter how bizarre they are.

"Hey." I smiled politely. Damn it I think she is gonna keep right on talking.

"So where are you headed?" Hmm should I make up some lie or should I tell her the truth, maybe she knows where this Nessa character lives. That way it will be easier and I can get home faster and make sure Chris is still somewhat mine.

"I'm going to find this girl named Nessa." The girl froze and ran her fingers through her hair. No way. It couldn't be that easy.

"I'm Nessa." HELL YES! It can be that easy. I'm so cool and amazing and awesome and woo hoo woo hoo, life is amazing! Now it's awkward. "Why were you looking for me?" Oh jebus she is getting creeped out. Come to think of it I would too.

"I'm trying to figure out how to bring down this one girl, from where you used to live. Trix?" At the name her face lit up and then she stared at her hands.

"You having problems with her too?" I nodded and sighed.

"I really like her cousin and…" She put her hand up.

"Don't I know the drill." Did she just interrupt me? Gah. How annoying.

"What should I do?" She thought a moment and shrugged.

"Seriously, I have no idea. I mean it seems like she doesn't have any weaknesses. Besides the fact she cares about who Chris gets and doesn't get." I nodded and swore inwardly. Did this girl have any weaknesses? And then Nessa smiled. Uh oh. "Well there is one thing. One thing that bothers her and tips her over the edge. It's really mean, but it works." Nessa took a deep breath and smiled. "All you have to do is turn all four of the boys against her." I laughed.

"It's that simple?" Nessa nodded her pink hair spilling over her shoulders.

"Yeah, I mean once she has no one on her side she breaks down and leaves everyone alone. That's when you strike." I nodded perfect. This was the perfect plan. Excellent.

"So what happened to you?" Nessa shrugged,

"Nothing too big. She did to me what I know will hurt her." I nodded and sighed as we reached her stop.

"Well, thanks for that."

"Nice, well keep me posted." I nodded and told her I would, as I stuck her number in my pocket. So here I go, the key is to hit the three others first. Chris last. That way I can have him and she can break down and he won't be able to help her, because he would be in love with me.

She is such a genius. No wonder Trix was scared of her. So two girls down and the last one I'm not even going to worry about 'cause she is the one Chris still loves and I totally don't want her in on this. That would be so bad for me.

Home again. Nice. Now…I must figure out how I am going to turn the boys against her that may take some thought.

Okay well lets see the easiest is that fat kid I think his name is Vern. I saw him eyeing me he would do anything I said.

Sadly, for the others I think I need valid reasons so I'm going to have to set a couple traps so they will turn against her.

As the train pulled back into Castle Rock two hours later I had still not formed a plan. It's hard. I mean seriously if I go around turning everyone against her really obviously someone is gonna notice. So I have to be sneaky!

Well, I'm going to go visit that Vern kid first. Easy enough except for the fact I have no idea where in the hell he lives.

Slight problem there…uh ask Teddy? No he would get suspicious. Where do boys go in the late afternoon? The lake? Probably. So I'm gonna check there first.

Okay NEVER in my life. No they weren't at the lake and yes there were about five hundred mosquitoes I had to swat in the woody land area around it. Ick.

Lets see if worst comes to worst. Which it probably will, I may have to ask someone. Which is weird because there is no one to ask really, 'cause no one really likes that kid. Wait…is that them? Coming…YES ha it is!

I immediately hid in the dark space between the two of the buildings and waited and just as Vern walked by I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in next to me. Thankfully, the other boys didn't seem to notice!

Vern stared at me slightly taken aback. Poor kid.

"Hey Vern." I said slowly and hopefully seductively I mean I need to make this kid do as I say in order to get Trix off my back, jeez!

He looked around as if not believing I was really talking to him. "H.. hi."

I sighed and leaned against the wall and looked over at him cocking my head to the side. "Vern what do you think of Trix?" He swallowed and looked around, well everywhere except me. "Vern?" He snapped his head back towards me and sighed.

"I dunno…she's well she's Chris' cousin so I have to like her right?" I smiled inwardly and a little bit outwardly. This wouldn't be that hard apparently he didn't like her anyway so turning him against her shouldn't be too hard.

"Well sadly I was talking to her the other day and she said that she thinks you are annoying, fat and ugly." Sadly, this is what I think, but I don't need to tell him that. He is kind of sweet; oh jeez he looks so sad! Yeah. And now he looks angry. Nice. "What's wrong?"

"I was so stupid…I should of just stopped hanging out with her when Chris told me to. I knew she hated me. Well you know what I hate her." He smiled over at me before walking out of the alley looking happy for once in his life.

Okay well one down three to go.

That shouldn't be too hard. Right?

I mean they are JUST boys…


	8. Chapter 8

Dirt 8

Walking through town bored as hell. The whole getting everyone against Trix plan hasn't been coming along so well and I'm getting desperate. At least Vern is sure of himself, a little bit more at least, now.

Wait, there he is now. With Trix. Alone. This should be interesting.

I quickly hid in the doorway of some ancient bookstore and watched intrigued.

"Vern, you are acting so weird! Don't you wanna go do something so I'm totally not bored?" God she is a total bitch. Uh oh, Vern is standing up straighter. Jeez he is a good five inches taller than her!

"Trix…jeez lay off. It's all about you isn't it?" Oh man. That was harsh. Vern one, Trix zero. Aha all thanks to me! Trix took a step back and stared at him.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked staring up at him, whoa Nessa was totally right! She is going to lose it. NICE!

Vern rolled his eyes, "Nothing, you are just annoying." He turned to walk away and she stared after him. When he had left the little area she turned and ran off in the opposite direction tears streaming down her face.

Whoa. I wonder what will happen when I turn Gordie against her. That should be interesting and quite sad I must be there for that.

Hmm I think I should go talk to Vern about what he just did. I walked through town and finally found him at that diner place sitting eating a burger alone. Perfect. I sauntered in getting a few cat-calls score for me! I sat across from him and waited for him to notice I was there.

Okay it's taking too long. "Hey Vern." Now because he was chewing he choked spit out a piece of burger and looked up. GROSS!

"Hey Belle." I looked over at him and smiled softly.

"So how did the standing up to Trix thing feel?" I asked slowly.

"I dunno." He chewed on his lip looking at the table. "It felt kind of good, but I hate making people feel bad."

"I can understand that, but now you don't have to hang out with her." He looked out the window.

"I think I'm gonna apologize to her later." My mouth dropped open; if he did that and the others did too my plan wouldn't work anymore! And what would I do then?

"No don't do that. The others can deal with her annoying and pathetic-ness." Oh damn did I say that out loud…he is looking at me oddly, maybe he has realized my real intentions and is going to tell the others and THEN I would be screwed over.

"What do you mean?" Okay good uh I need a good cover. Lets see…oh got it.

"What I mean is, if you go back then you will seem like you can't be mean to anybody and that my friend is wimpy." His face brightened and once again sat up straighter nodding.

"You are so right Belle and well, do you really consider me your friend?" Easy question.

"Of course Vern." He smiled brightly.

"So if I don't go to her then I am being a man?" This kid is thick.

"Yes Vern, that is exactly what you will be."

"Boss." I nodded and slid out of the booth.

"Now I got to go take care of some stuff I'll see you around." I quick air kiss and I was walking away getting double glances and so was Vern. I bet they are asking themselves why a loser like him is talking to someone as sexily hot as I am. It is a mystery of the universe to this day why girls who are rated a nine marry a man who is about a two. Well other than me at least. I am not that stupid.

Once outside the diner I decided to search for Chris and the others. They must have found Trix crying by now. I mean she is just craving for attention.

The question on my mind is why is this whole kill Trix thing totally involve sneaking around I mean seriously. I don't want to do this anymore. Even if it is for a good cause. I just hope by the end Chris likes me. Even if I have to act fake. That's the whole point of marriage anyway. Acting fake so sexy people will love sexy people. No one acts normally when they are with their lover. It is a common fact.

Well, lets see I figure the best spot to cry is the tree house, but I'm not risking climbing that damn tree again so lets think of another way to spy. I reached the tree house and looked up at the tree, nope I had to sit on that branch. AT LEAST this time I'm wearing jeans and not a sundress. Okay I hear crying she is in there now to ascend this tree and sit on the branch.

I've successfully ascended the tree and sat on the branch looking in on them, its Gordie and Chris trying to get a silent, stone faced Trix to talk.

"Come on Trix…what happened?" Chris asked sitting in front of her trying to get her to look up at him. HA this is awesome and would be cute if it wasn't Trix and Chris.

"Trix did Ace do something to you?" Gordie asked earning himself a smack upside the head from Chris.

"What kind of bogus question is that Lachance?" Gordie shrugged and stared at his hands intertwining them.

"Sorry…" Chris sighed and turned back to Trix who seemed to be trying not to cry. What is this?

"Trix, c'mon this is stupid. What happened?" Trix shook her head biting her lip. This is so pathetic she should just tell them! It's not that hard. All she has to say is Vern didn't want to hang out with me. It would make her seem stupid and make my life a hell of a lot easier when it came time to making Gordie hate her.

Oh well, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. Hey look there is Teddy! Time for phase two, maybe I can use this incident to make him hate her. I climbed down and walked over to him,

"Hey Teddy!" He smiled before looking at the tree house biting his lip.

"Who's in there?" I sighed,

"Trix, Gordie and Chris…Trix is really upset about something." Teddy shook his head and sighed, "I mean I think someone ignored her."

"Oh." Teddy seemed to be annoyed and started walking the other way, I followed him.

"What's up?" He shrugged and looked back at the tree house before continuing on.

"I don't know, but she is so iffy to be around." I nodded understanding, "One minute she is fine you say one bad thing and she freaks. "

"Yeah, well what can you do about it?" I asked trying to hint he could just stop hanging out with her and not have to deal with that.

"I dunno, stop hanging out with her, but Chris would kill me." I shrugged and stared.

"I mean do you really care all that much? Wouldn't your happiness be better?" Teddy shrugged and started walking again and shook his head,

"I have no idea." Teddy is almost as thick as Vern.

"Basically what I'm saying is that if you really don't want to be around her mood swings don't. Make excuses do anything I mean there are three other boys who want to hang out with her. Believe me I know what I'm talking about." Teddy nodded and smiled looking down at me.

"That makes a LOT of sense…so I don't have to hang out with them when they are with her because when I do that I am unhappy." I nodded smiling my plan was totally working.

"Exactly my point Teddy." He started walking away again with even more determination. That is excellent I'm amazing at life.

Well, I'm going to go and see what the others are up to. Maybe I'll go home for lunch.

Well I'm done with lunch and I'm gonna see what kind of trouble I have caused.

Outside roaming, hey there is Teddy and Trix…alone. I gotta see this!

So once again I find myself hiding in an alley watching Trix die. Such a fun past time.

"Teddy!"

"Hi Trix."

"Wanna hang out?"

"No…I have to go do something." Aw Trix looks so defeated for the second time today.

"But Gordie and Chris are busy and Vern is being weird." Teddy shrugged starting to walk away,

"I really can't Trix sorry." He walked away and she just stared after him. I walked out of the shadows.

"Hey Trix." She turned and glared at me as if I had something to do with this…I didn't. Really. Ahem.

"What the fuck?" I pretended to look hurt.

"What do you mean 'what the fuck?' I know you are turning them against me…or maybe yes maybe they are planning a surprise birthday party for me." She sighed and bit her lip looking as if she was going to cry.

"Maybe they just think you are annoying." She glared at me before stalking away. Yes, its working this is working amazing! This makes me really happy 'cause I'm gonna get Chris really soon!

Wait here comes Chris…he seems way too happy ooh he is talking to Teddy oh jebus he just blew right past Trix as she walked by "BELLE!" I nodded cocking my head to the side a shy smile on my face. Teddy is coming back to me…but why?

"Yeah?"

"Guess what?" I sighed and rolled by eyes,

"What?"

"What's the worst thing that could happen to anybody?" He asked me looking over his shoulder at Trix.

"I dunno Teddy." I sighed and leaned against the wall this better be good, I am so sick of stupid boys wasting my time.

"Drea is coming to Castle Rock next week…" He said slowly biting his lip.

You've got to be fucking kidding me.


	9. Chapter 9

Dirt 9

Oh shit. What the hell am I supposed to do? I have less than a week now to turn both Gordie and Chris against Trix and then get Chris before that damn girl gets here!

How the fuck am I supposed to do that? Is that even possible? I don't think it is.

What the hell am I talking about? I am Belle I can do anything I am the Prom Queen! Okay that's it. Trix is going down and Gordie is the next one on the hit list for me. Then Chris tomorrow he will be mine by Wednesday giving me two days to work my magic before Drea gets here.

Now how to hurt Gordie is the question. Trix really likes him. Or maybe I will turn him against her by being with him and making out with him when she is right there! Perfect.

Hmm where would he be and where would she be. The tree house? Maybe. I'll check there first.

So I got there and it was only Gordie and Trix. PERFECT! This is working out so brilliantly. So I climbed the ladder and knocked the 'secret' knock although it wasn't that secret. So I get let up and immediately crawl over to Gordie and peck his lips quickly.

When I turned and saw Trix face I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She looked so pathetically hurt. It was kind of funny. I could hear Gordie trying to say something to her beside me, but I quickly covered his mouth with my own slipping onto his lap.

I looked over at her and cocked my head to the side with a sugary sweet smile, the kind the bitch in movies do when they are being bitches, "You didn't think he liked you, oh you did…that's so sweet!" She bit her lip and took a deep breath obviously trying to keep from crying.

"Gordie?" She asked in a soft voice that was thick as if she was definitely trying to keep from losing it. He was about to say something, but I ran my hand over his thigh and he shut up. I'm so smart. She crawled to the trap door and shook her head before slipping down the ladder and running as fast as she could.

When she left I turned to Gordie and planted a nice kiss on his lips and then looked at him, "Gordie I had to do it, I mean do you really like her that way?" Gordie shook his head and I nodded. "That's what I thought."

I got off of his lap and looked him in the face sitting on my knees. He was trying to go make eye contact with me.

"Belle…how can you be so cruel?" Whoa is he trying to avoid the topic of me helping him get rid of annoying girl?

"I'm not cruel. You don't like her the way she likes you. I was doing you both a favor." Gordie looked out the window and then looked back at me apparently angry.

"You are too! She is younger than us more naïve than us and you think it's okay to make her life hell!" I glared and shook my head.

"I do this for you guys. Its obvious the ONLY reason you hang out with her is because she is Chris' cousin." Gordie's lips were in a thin line as he stared at me. "You know its true."

"So maybe I do!" Oh see I was right again…even though I was kind of lying about it being for them… "But that doesn't mean you can make her life hell…it's not right!"

"I never said it was nice or easy to help you guys out I mean come on she follows you around everywhere!" Gordie shook his head and glared at me like actually glared…oh jeez.

"Look just because she is annoying and a pain in the ass doesn't mean we should treat her like shit!

"Gordie, listen to me you go ask Vern or Teddy about it and they will say the same thing. She is a pain in the ass! All she does is look to be the center of attention and all that jazz."

Gordie stood and started towards the trap door. When he got there he turned towards me and said seriously, "She sounds a lot like you." And then he left.

WHAT THE FUCK? Did that just happen? Did Gordie stand up against me protect his friends and Trix al l at the same time? I do believe he did. Well now he hates me and Trix at least he hates her because now I can start forming my even eviler plan into the world!

So basically, I have Gordie against her…and then she will run to Chris and I can use her annoying-ness against her with him and then I can get to him before she shows up!

Could life get any sweeter? I think not.

A/N: Okay sorry for the wicked shortness of this chapter, but I couldn't really help it. There isn't a lot of stuff to happen I guess and the next events needed to be together.

I am also going to be away for a week or two so if you don't see any updates don't worry this story is not dead.


	10. Chapter 10

Dirt 10

I officially have 49 hours until Drea gets here. And I still can't figure out a good way to get Chris to be annoyed at Trix. How annoying is that? Anyway I'm thinking of setting them up. Like I give her a note from Chris to meet somewhere and he doesn't show…or something.

I have a piece of paper and a pen, but I have no idea how to write a note to Trix in boy form. Eww gross it would be like they were going out…ewwww. Never mind. Lets stick with me telling her…but she wouldn't believe me. So do I ask Trix to meet Chris…or do I ask her…FUCK who cares right?

Okay I care I need to get Chris to hate her so I can have him so I am writing a note…perfect. Or maybe it will be from Gordie! And then she will go whining to Chris when Gordie stands her up he will get angry…and alls well that ends well!

So I have a piece of paper and a pen again and I am actually writing it kind of neatly/ messily. I don't really know how Gordie writes.

_Trix,_

_I am really sorry about yesterday and the way Belle acted._

HA I'm not!

I'd like to meet you at the dock today at 1:30 

That's a good time right?

_I can't wait to see you again._

_-Gordie_

Now that seems like it should work, huh? It only took me about ten minutes to write it. Hehe. I am amazing at life.

I am off so I can give this to Trix.

Ooh I see her! "TRIX!" She turned around and gave me the most disgusted look…jerk. She didn't even stop she just kept on walking…bitch. "TRIX! I HAVE SOMETHING TO GIVE YOU FROM GORIDE!" She stopped dead and turned on her heel slowly. I don't think she believes me. I held out the letter and I could see her eye the note and then me. I walked slowly up to her and handed it to her.

She opened it slowly reading it carefully then she looked up, and seemed a little bit happier before walking off.

Well that wasn't too hard, now I just need to make sure nothing happens between now and then.

Chris I see is happier than ever. I guess he can't wait to see this Drea girl…too bad she sucks and I am going to have him before her!

"Chris!" He stopped his hopping and skipping turning towards me and smiling,

"Hey Belle!" Whoa. Okay step one he doesn't hate me which means I can go up and talk to him.

"How's life Chris?" He smiled and started walking along side me and shrugged,

"It's going pretty well…I'm really excited about Drea coming." I laughed slightly. No matter how painful it was I had to act interested.

"That's cool Chris." I said slowly walking slightly closer to him, "But what are you doing the rest of today?" I could see him shiver as I ran my finger over his shoulder and down his chest. He tried to back away, but I just followed…he isn't getting away that easily. "Are you going to hang out with your other friends?"

"No…well. I don't know. Ever since they started being bastards to Trix I haven't exactly talked to them…" Oh…oops I messed up some friendships. Yay me!

"So, you going to hang out with Trix then, right?" Chris looked down the road as she retreated into the woods and towards the lake for her special meeting with Gordie and shrugged.

"No, she seems busy…" I smiled to myself, actually I was grinning, but I only smiled slightly towards him, the cute flirting smile that I am so good at. He shook his head smiling and nodded,

"So you want to hang out then?" I shrugged and laughed slightly.

"I wouldn't mind it." He nodded and started walking towards the diner,

"So you coming or not?" AH HA I got a DATE with CHRIS! YES! Oh this day is amazing. I walked over to him and walked beside him absolutely sure this day would be amazing, I mean I was with Chris and Trix was waiting for a Gordie that would never show up. Gordie, Chris and Teddy weren't speaking and Drea wasn't coming for a couple more days.

For the first time this summer things were totally going my way and there was no way I was going to mess that up. Okay so maybe Ace will jump into the picture and fuck some things up, but not today. No today is Chris and me day the amazing day where he will find out how amazing I am and how much he really does love…. OUCH.

"Belle you okay?" I rubbed my forehead feeling a slight raise where I had slammed into the glass door. Apparently I had been so caught up in my fantasy that is about to come true I forgot there is a door to this diner where we are going to have our first date, "Belle?" Oh crap he is talking to me…right.

"Yeah sorry. I'm fine." Nice move Belle…god I am such a klutz slamming into glass doors of restaurants because I am too preoccupied with future moments. Chris nodded and took my hand and led me to a chair as if making sure I didn't run into anything else.

Now as stupid as this may seem it was awesome because Chris was holding MY hand leading ME to a TABLE because I am a klutz. This is probably the first time that has come in handy at all in my life.

"So, what have you been up to lately Belle?" Oh I don't know…plotting Trix's destruction and my plot to catching you.

"Nothing really…just getting a feel for the town." He nodded and flipped through the menu even though I could totally tell he had memorized it years before.

"That's cool, have you run into Ace at all…since that night?" Oh the night I found Trix in the alley with him and had to save her scrawny ass and then I went to the party and got really drunk and ended up in Trix disgusting room?

"No, well I mean I've seen him around, but I'm trying the whole avoiding thing." And that is when he smiled his adorable smile…I love him so much.

"What about you? You know not hanging out with anybody must be hard." He shrugged and stared longingly out the window,

"I'm not too sure about that, I mean Drea is coming and we've kind of started talking so we are getting to know each other again. Which is great because I really have missed her these past years." Damn…the conversation keeps coming back to Drea.

"Hey there what can I get for you?" I looked up at the waitress who was waiting for us to order. She was way too spunky for a waitress in all her frizzy red hair, green eyes and freckles all over her face.

"A coke and fries." Was all Chris wanted so I decided to order the same and make it simple for her. Freckly red haired girl nodded and walked away dropping off the order before moving to the next table.

Chris turned to me and smiled, "So you aren't like the other girls who just order a water and a salad." I shook my head, seriously that never sounded appealing to me at all…I'd rather have the fries.

"Nah, all that water is gross, I'd much rather pig out on fries." Chris smirked and drummed his fingers on the table looking outside every once and a while. I sighed, I was afraid to say anything because if I did it would probably go to Drea and I was happy to avoid that even if it meant not talking.

A few minutes later the red haired freckly girl came back with our food and we were able to start munching. Okay so this date hasn't gone as well as I expected it to go, but who does? Now onto more conversation, I opened my mouth to say something when something caught my eye. I turned my head and my mouth dropped open I swear it almost hit the table…Trix was running away from the dock as fast as she could. And right in front of my eyes she tumbled to the ground and got covered in the dirt I loathed. It was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen.

Apparently this had also caught Chris' attention because the fry he was holding in his hand dropped to his plate and he stared, "What in the world?" I shrugged.

"I dunno…" I tried to sound like I had nothing to do with it and not to sound too happy, even though this was perfect. I would be there when they had their fight. PERFECT! Chris stood and quickly dropped some wrinkled bills on the table before running out into the road. I followed figuring he paid for the both of us and watched as he crouched down next to her.

I didn't want to act as if I was an intruder so I stood off a few feet and watched as Trix started babbling incoherently.

"It was her I swear! Gordie wouldn't stand me up Chris!" That's when I realized they were talking about me. Trix was blaming me, as if she had figured it out. There was no way…right? I mean Gordie could stand people up right?

"Trix calm down, Gordie probably forgot to meet you there." Chris didn't sound like he believed what he was saying…did this mean he was trying to get Trix to not blame me…like he cared about me enough to make sure she didn't think it was my fault, even if it was!

"I'm sure it was her Chris, Gordie isn't that mean!" She looked from his face over his shoulder and saw me. Immediately she glared at Chris shaking her head. "You like her…that's why you are standing up for her. She is a bitch Chris!" Chris stood now making sure he was a good three feet taller than her kneeling form.

"Trix shut the hell up. Just because I'm making sure you don't go around blaming the wrong person doesn't mean I like her." What? Is he serious…that is not cool. That is not cool at all.

"That's not true Chris! It isn't true at all! I mean come on she has been lying to you this entire time! She is walking around like a fucking little slut just so you will 'fall in love with her'! She only likes you because she thinks you're hot!

Chris did not like that at all, good he shouldn't! She was totally calling me a slut. What a whore! He looked at me his face set before glaring full force down on Trix, "God, you are the most annoying person ever Trix. All you did is bitch and moan and bitch about how much your life sucks and then what you do is make my life hell by ruining all the good things that come into it!" Trix backed up as his words hit her; she was still covered in the dirt and stood slowly trying to wipe it off of her clothes.

Apparently, Chris wasn't done because he kept going, "Look, just stop bitching for five minutes and maybe just MAYBE someone will like you enough to hang out with you because they want to and not because they have to." It was now obvious Trix was fighting back tears, no wonder I mean seriously they wouldn't leave her alone! This was priceless…. seriously.

I started looking around me and stared, there were people gathering around the two cousins. And the people seemed entertained. I mean seriously entertained. This is really funny because this hardly ever happens and now Trix was totally absolutely totally ditched and embarrassed.

I stared at the faces and noticed Vern's among them. He seemed to nod as Chris talked as if he agreed and that was weird, I always thought Vern was such a good kid and now he was totally destroying Trix. I am so cool; I change people's lives!

I turned to Chris who had started yelling at her again. "…I don't care if you hate her Trix! I think she is fun to hang out with and she is more interesting than you!" That hurts…ouch. Trix walked towards him and shook her head biting her lip,

"You fucker! You honestly think this whore is more interesting than me?" Chris nodded and stared her down, but Trix refused to be defeated. "Well, what the fuck do I care. I don't need you to talk to! I still have Vern!" At that moment Vern stepped from the crowd and stood next to Chris shaking his head.

I scanned the crowd finding Teddy and Gordie standing next to each other arms crossed seemingly on the same side as Vern and Chris.

Trix bit her lip and glared, "Well then Teddy and Gordie still like me!" Then they stood behind Vern and Chris so all four boys were staring her down. Actually it was quite a sight to see all my hard work actually paying off.

Trix took a tentative step back staring at her former best friends shaking her head, "No…you can't all be on her side. That's…that's not right!" the four just kept glaring at her, Teddy was the first to speak.

"Trix all you do is bitch about how much your life sucks….you don't hear us doing that so maybe you should just stop thinking about yourself and think about some one else for a day!" Trix took a step back shaking her head violently.

"That's not true. I don't just complain! I…I…." Vern nodded and added onto what Teddy said,

"Its true Trix. After Belle came all you did was bitch about life and how unfair it was. And personally it got really annoying after awhile." Trix looked over at Gordie for reassurance that it was okay and that they didn't really hate her all that much, even though it was obvious they did.

"Trix…you've got to stop thinking only about yourself and your feelings. I mean, if you don't like someone we hang out with you just make sure their life sucks so they don't hang out with us because they are too busy moping and then your life can be happy go lucky again as the only girl!" That seemed to hit Trix right where it hurt the most for she burst into tears. The four boys didn't even flinch and neither did the crowd as she turned and bolted out of the town.

I wonder where she is going. Not that it matters, I now have Chris and it doesn't matter that Drea is coming in two days because I have Chris and by then he will be my lover and all she will have is a best friend again.

Ain't this sweet?

A/N: Now I know there was a lot of fighting and bitching in that, but it needed to be done like REALLY needed to be done. There wont be so much next chapter. I can't wait…I'm almost done! It's kind of sad come to think of it.


	11. Chapter 11

Dirt 11

Trix is gone. That Nessa girl was right; once she had no one on her side she was gone done over with. She disappeared. I heard she has been in her house the past two days acting sorry for herself. Ha that is awesome.

Anyway Drea arrives in ONE hour. She is going to be here in front of me in one hour. And the worst news is…Chris isn't even mine yet. Yeah I know! What am I supposed to do? I can't catch him that fast. Oh well…I'll pounce after Drea leaves.

I've been spending a lot of time with the boys now that Trix has left the bunch. They are pretty cool. I guess. For stupid poor guys. Besides Chris who is absolutely gorgeous.

Point is. We are now sitting in the diner again talking about random things and Chris keeps staring at the clock and then back at us then back at the clock.

He wants Drea to come so bad. I can see it in his eyes. Damn it why can't he like ME that way? What is so wrong with me? I don't have flaws. He just can't stand being next to someone who is so perfect. That's it.

ACK! Chris just jumped up to go and meet Drea at the station and in the meantime he spilled his coke ALL OVER ME! What the hell? Does life hate me today or something? I assume so.

I stood and started home waving goodbye to the boys and not really listening to Chris' sorrys over and over again. It's getting old. Like really old.

I'm home again and have changed into something else. A blue tank top with short jean shorts. Simple yet casual, but sexy at the same time. Sunglasses on top of the head and white flip flops and I am out the door to see if this Drea girl is really all she is cracked up to be.

So I got to the station right? And there is Chris standing with this girl. She was cute. Just as the boys had said. Soft brown straight hair that fell a little past her shoulders and big light brown eyes. What is it with these people? I am gorgeous, but no one likes me and then this cutesy girl comes up who looks like she is FIVE and gets Chris. This world is messed up I tell you. Messed up.

So anyway they were talking and such and they seemed to be getting along really well which is NOT a good sign in anyone's book. Well, besides theirs at least. Chris turned and saw me standing at the entrance to the station and waved me over. Being the nice girl I am I obeyed and smiled my genuine smile as I approached.

"Belle this is Drea, Drea this is Belle." I waved slightly,

"Hey." She nodded and smiled softly and Chris almost seemed to melt beside her.

"Heya." Oh fuck…this kind of girl lived in my old town. Always using 'heya' and shit. What the hell is up with that? Is there some crazy rule of some sort that makes people say that when they are from a different town or something? Is what I am saying making any sense? No. Okay then I will stop.

My point is no one should be allowed to say 'Heya'. Drea was staring around at the town smiling to herself.

"God, I have missed this place Chris." He looked over at her and nodded,

"It's been awhile."

"I know it has…" She looked over at him briefly in her cutesy annoying way and started walking towards Chris' house. Once they got their Chris showed her to her room etc. etc.

Now while they were doing that I was looking…well searching for Trix because I mean come on. She HATES this girl and now she is back. And no one has told her? How rude is that. It may have been somewhat my fault, but still. I wanted to see Trix explode at someone who isn't me for once!

Hmm. Well the only place she has been for days is her house. So if she isn't anywhere in town she must be at her house. And that is exactly where I went. While Chris and Drea were catching up I went to Trix' house to try and find her.

I am currently knocking on the door and no one is answering…what the hell? Aren't her parents' home or something? Is she home alone all depressed in her room? Is that a good idea? Is anything a good idea anymore?

I turned the handle and surprisingly it opened. So being the curious person I am I walked up the stairs. Slowly of course. I mean I felt like I was in one of those scary movies, when there is something behind you and you are all alone and then something jumps out and kills you!

Yeah exactly. It's scary. So I got to the top of the stairs opened her door ready for the scariest thing that could be in there and…

There was nothing.

No person.

No sign of life.

Trix was gone.

And on her bed was a note. A tiny little note that said

_To whom it May Concern,_

_I have run away to get the one thing that can end this madness._

_Trix_

What in the HELL does that mean? I have gone to get the one thing that can end this madness? Is she crazy? Should I show this note to Chris? Right after his best friend or girl friend or whatever has shown up? Yes. I mean she is his cousin right? And he should know she ran away. Besides it may give me a few points on his scale of liking me.

So here I go to Chris' house with this note in my pocket. I don't even know how I got it in there considering the fact that my shorts are so tight I can't get anything in or out of them.

I've arrived at Chris' and I am standing outside the front door debating whether or not to go in. I mean it's a very hard decision.

SLAM 

OWWWW! That hurt…. oh fuck ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! I stood there holding my face as Chris and Drea exited the house. Chris stared at me for a moment before biting his lip,

"Oh my god. Sorry Belle I didn't see you there." Obviously not…. god damn it!

"Chris, it doesn't matter. I found this in Trix's room." He gave me an odd look as if asking 'why the hell were you in Trix's room?' but he didn't say anything as he read the letter. Drea was reading it silently over his shoulder.

"Belle are you sure this is from her?" I nodded rubbing my forehead and stared.

"Chris she isn't anywhere the town or anything!" He gave me that weird look again before shaking his head,

"Why were you looking for her?" Oh…god. How am I supposed to answer that?

"I was just worried…" Chris stared, he didn't believe me and did I blame him? No of course not. I am such a bullshit liar anyway.

"Okay. Well I really don't think it matters Chris I mean COME ON she has run away to get something? Don't you think we should figure out what that something is?" I asked really fast. Trying to get my point across before either of them could stop me.

Drea spoke up next, "It's obvious she is coming back so I don't think we really need to worry." She said bitterly. I bet you anything she was kind of glad that Trix had disappeared. Who really knows these things.

"Dee, we need to find her. I mean what if she does something stupid?" Drea seemed sure that Trix wouldn't and that she would be fine and she was obviously annoyed her time with Chris was being spent looking for his stupid younger cousin.

In some odd way I knew exactly how she felt. And I knew that Trix was not one to waste time looking for.

Never the less out went Chris searching the town leaving Drea and I standing on his porch.

Talk about awkward silences.

"So, uh, Drea where are you from?" She looked over at me before sitting on the step.

"Colorado." I nodded and sighed. I already knew this…but then she gave me this questioning look.

"Did Trix make your life miserable too?" I stared. What in the hell was she talking about? And where did this come from.

"I wouldn't say miserable, but she didn't make it any easier." Good nice simple reply.

"Oh." Drea stared at her hands.

"Why do you ask?" She looked up at me tears welling in her eyes. No wonder they called her Tears…

"She made my life hell while I lived here…I guess I was the only one." I shook my head, but then stopped. I shouldn't be telling her about the other girls. That wouldn't be right. It was their dirt.

Even though I had found out about it and used it against Trix and them and everything didn't mean I had to tell another person someone else's dirt.

We have all dirt aka stuff we need to deal with that other people shouldn't know and this was one of those occasions.

Drea sighed and leaned her chin on her knees staring at the horizon shaking her head obviously troubled. I couldn't blame her really. I looked down the road towards my house. Nothing was happening there and the road was totally silent.

"Belle…look." Drea tapped me and I followed her finger to where she was pointing and gasped. There walking into town was Trix.

But she wasn't alone. Oh god no she wasn't alone. Faye and Nessa were with her too.

This was going to be fun…OH SHIT!

And heading right in the direction of this house was Chris. They were all inevitably going to meet at the place we were sitting. And who knew the chaos that would ensue that meeting.

I just hope they don't have any real dirt on me.


	12. Chapter 12

Dirt 12

Well as I said, the meeting was inevitable. Chris reached his house right as Trix and the others reached it. And at first nothing really happened we kinda just looked around staring at each other. Well, that is until Faye and Nessa both glared at me and Drea.

"So, you weren't just trying to get back at Trix for us were you?" Faye asked me glaring. "You wanted him all to yourself didn't you?" She growled getting in my face.

"Luckily Trix told us the whole story." Nessa mentioned also glaring at me and stood next to Faye. I really wonder what she told them. Chris was now really confused.

"Guys hold up. What in the hell is going on?" I was about to say something, but Faye stepped in.

"Belle over here tried to get rid of Trix so she could have you all to herself!" Chris stared at me and then at the other girls,

"Is this true Belle?" I rolled my eyes and nodded,

"Obviously Chris! What you think I didn't like you from the very beginning?" Chris looked at Trix and then at me and then at Trix and then at me. What is this? Look between the two girls and see which one breaks first.

Not me. I'm not going to break first. No way. I watched as Chris' gaze lingered on Trix.

"Did you try to get rid of her too Trix?" Trix looked at her shoes obviously not comfortable with the situation. How many times had this happened before?

"Maybe." Chris glared at her his mouth set and his hair falling into his gorgeous eyes. I love it when he is angry and apparently so did Faye and Nessa. Sadly, Drea looked like she was about to cry.

"TRIX! What the hell is your problem?" Trix tried to back up, but Nessa and Faye were in the way sending glares at the back of her head. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THAT?" Trix shrugged and then looked up at him.

"I don't know…" I knew. It was because if there were no other girls around he would hang out with her, but when there was another girl he ditched her. Or something like that. Trix bit her lip and started wringing her hands. She seemed so vulnerable and young.

"TRIX! You realize you've ruined every girl's lives here right?" Trix couldn't bear to look any of us in the eye. Maybe it had to do with the fact we were glaring at her. I'm not really sure. It was hard to tell.

"Yeah…I guess." Chris shook his head,

"NO! It's not an I GUESS it's a YES YOU DID!" He walked right up to her and stared her down. "You are the biggest bitch of the group!" He stormed looked at each of us before staring at her. "Why do you feel the need to hurt everyone else?" Trix finally found the strength to glare up at him.

"YOU BASTARD! How dare you do that to me! What the fuck? Obviously it's because I don't want you to have another girl 'cause if you do. I'm GONE! You saw what happened…I'm not liked by anybody that has someone else to hang out with!" She looked as if she was going to burst into tears at any moment. Chris shook his head,

"Are you serious? You hurt them because you were afraid of losing all your friends? You are my COUSIN Trix. Obviously I'm not going to just ditch you for someone else! And the only reason every turned against you was because…well. Wait…why did everyone get angry at you?" He turned and eyed me. Hell no. He couldn't know I set everything up. Right?

"Why are you looking at me? I didn't do anything." Trix glared at me and nodded.

"I bet you did Belle. I bet you turned everyone against me on purpose. Just so you could get to him!" Nessa glared at me and then smirked her evil smirk nodding.

"I bet she did too Chris. I told her how to hurt Trix so she could get her out of the way!" Oh fuck, great they do have dirt on me? What the hell this isn't fair I worked so hard on my plan!

"Do you really think I'm smart enough to do that?" Okay so I just dissed myself and everything, but it works right? Sadly everyone bit their lips and looked as if they were in deep thought before they all nodded,

"Yeah. You are." So I'm not in trouble anymore.

"But then again…you were smart enough to track us down, so maybe you are smart enough to pull that off." Faye accused nodding towards Chris. What the hell. To think my plan had actually been smart.

"Wait a second. You are saying I turned the four of you against her so I could get to you?" I asked Chris who nodded slowly as if he didn't really believe that I had done something so cruel. Just as long as the others don't show up and turn me in.

"Why would I do something so mean?" I asked trying really hard to defend myself.

Chris shrugged, "I dunno Belle. You tell me." Oh shit. What do I do…what do I do.

"Belle, you aren't getting Chris cause he doesn't like you. Get it? He doesn't like you that way." Trix said slowly so I could 'get every word'. I looked over at Chris who was staring at me sinisterly. Damn it.

"Whatever." I didn't know what to do now…and oh GREAT here comes the boys.

"Belle what the fuck is going on?" Teddy asked walking over to me.

"They are accusing me of turning you guys against Trix." The others exchanged glances before Teddy nodded

"Well you did." Oh FUCK! Trix glared at me shaking her head.

"You little bitch!" I ducked as she took a swing at me, but then Faye was there to punch me in the face. Next thing I know I'm on the ground fighting for my life. Trix was on top of me and Faye and Nessa were on top of each other.

I tried to scratch Trix's arms enough to get her off of me, but no she wouldn't. Of course not. She kept punching me in the face so hard I tasted blood. Great. Just DANDY.

I could sense Chris trying to yell at Trix to get off of me, but obviously she wouldn't so I took matters into my own hands and threw dirt in her face. She was taken aback and screamed as the dirt hit her eyes. I took this moment to attack her and sit on top of her attacking her with my fists. Chris was now trying to pull me off of her, but I wouldn't have any of it.

Next to me, I could sense Nessa and Faye ready to pummel both Trix and me at the same time as if they were planning something.

Then it came a pounce from Faye and I was on my back again, damn it I need to learn how to fight. So was Trix by the looks of it. Meanwhile Drea was standing back biting her lip, that bitch was going down. I kicked Faye in the stomach and grabbed Drea's ankles pulling her feet out from under her.

Drea smacked her head and growled jumping on me. By now it was a full-blown bitch battle to the death and all the boys could do was stand there and watch. They didn't want to get scratched or get their hair pulled. Those pussies.

By this time everyone was fighting everyone else all five of us girls. It was crazy though. One minute I was fighting Drea and the next I was fighting Nessa who was trying to fight Trix. I didn't understand it really.

"STOP IT!" That didn't do much good.

"FUCKING STOP IT!" Nope didn't help. Then all of a sudden the guys were dragging us apart. Well kind of there were four of them and five of us. So Teddy grabbed Nessa and dragged her away, Vern grabbed Faye, Chris grabbed Drea and Gordie grabbed Trix. Me I was left on the ground in the dirt that was now mixing with blood.

Gross.

Well that was interesting. Now what?


	13. Chapter 13

Dirt 13

What the hell? Me on the ground LEFT in the dirt? How un-nice is that, or maybe I mean bastard-y cause it can't be bitchy 'cause they are guys. Whatever that's not the point! The point is. The other girls had some guy to pull them from the fight and I didn't so I'm on the ground.

Teddy pulled a glowering Nessa to her feet and bit his lip. Her lip had been busted and it was dripping so now she was holding a tissue to it to stop the bleeding. Faye, who had brushed Vern off and stood on her own, was now nursing a bruise above her eye. Trix was leaning against Gordie breathing heavily and holding her stomach. When I turned my head to Chris and Drea I glared.

Chris was hugging her.

Chris and Drea.

Hugging.

What the hell?

Drea seemed to be crying into his shoulder as Chris sent me this look that could kill…well if looks could kill that is. That's when I noticed Nessa and Faye glaring at them too. So I wasn't alone in the battle against Drea. She had stolen our man.

It was odd. I realized all at once what had happened. Faye had liked him a lot, so had Nessa. I wasn't the only one. And now he had chosen another. This other was starting to piss us off.

The next time I looked over at Chris (lots of looking for us 'cause no one dared to say anything) he looked like he was going to blow up in Trix's face. The poor girl, she only wanted her cousin to notice her. Stupid girl really, cousins are always friends. And since when did I get all philosophical? Who knows.

Trix was staring at him looking as if she was going to cry at any moment and apparently Chris didn't care. Chris took Drea's hand and led her to the side of the house; whispers were heard. The rest of us stood in an awkward silence. I got up and sat on the porch steps sighing. The others eyed me oddly. I stared back, what the hell? Why was I the odd one out?

"So, you turned all of the boys against her." Faye added quietly. Trying to get this messed up thing straight.

I nodded and stared at my…. Oh my god so gross…I have all this dirt under my fingernails! Anyway I nodded and stared at my hands.

"How?" Nessa asked relaxing so Teddy would release her, even though…he didn't look like he really wanted to come to think of it…she didn't seem like she wanted to be released. That's interesting.

I shrugged; did I really have to reveal my amazing plans? Yes I did. "Well I started with Vern and I just had Trix over here get him annoyed so he blew up in her face." Vern turned bright red and bit his lip looking over at Trix apologetically.

"Next was Teddy and basically I did the same thing, just made him annoyed at her I guess those two were really easy." I smiled slightly; I was very excited for the unleashing of my next two plans.

"For Gordie…I wrote a note and gave it to Trix over here and then Gordie appeared to have stood her up." Nessa and Faye exchanged glances as if saying silently that I was a genius.

"And Chris I just got her to bitch at him and they all went down and bitched her out." Trix was glaring at me silent tears running down her cheeks. Gordie was having issues holding her back and I was just praying that is scrawny arms could indeed keep her from attacking me.

Nessa and Faye nodded as if one person and everyone was okay with what was going on, well that is until Chris and Drea came from around the corner.

Holding.

Hands.

I seriously think I am gonna just shoot something now. I mean everything is going my way for once and BAM it goes wrong again…good god.

Nessa had seen this and was staring her mouth hanging open and Teddy tightened his grip, I really doubt Nessa would charge, but I mean what can be done really? Trix was the one to finally say something.

"What are you doing Chris?" She asked through tight lips, her face and paled and she looked very annoyed, scared, worried. All that good stuff.

"Why did you lie to me Trix?" Trix stood up straight and stared wide-eyed at Chris,

"What!"

Chris repeated the question, "Why did you lie to me?" Trix looked around at us for help, but we were all staring at her asking her the same questions. In our minds. God I'm so weird.

"I…I" She scowled and furrowed her eyebrows. "What the hell are you talking about?" Chris glared at her looking at Drea and then back to Trix.

"Drea, you lied to me and her!" Trix bit her lip and shook her head.

"No…I did it for your own good! She is a bad person…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Chris yelled cutting her off and causing Trix to stand up straight and take a step back. "You know you lied to her so she wouldn't come back and you lied to me so I wouldn't go after her, now I wanna know why!"

Trix shook her head backing up into Gordie causing him to walk back, "I just did so you wouldn't ditch me!" She bit her lip and stared at him, hurt evident all over her face, "I knew that if you had her I would be nothing again! That's what I told you for all these girls, but it was especially evident for her! Because she was the worst! You loved her. You didn't like her. You loved her and I didn't want to be left behind again!"

Chris just stared at his cousin dumbfounded. I can't believe he is just getting this. I mean its not that hard to understand really. It's obvious really, why she would do it. I guess Chris is just an idiot.

Apparently Nessa and Faye think so too.

And Gordie and Teddy.

But not Vern.

"You seriously thought that if I were going out with Drea over here I would ditch you?" Trix nodded, biting her lip and staring at him the tears about to start flowing again.

ALERT! ALERT! THE DAMN IS ABOUT TO BREAK PEOPLE!

Chris sighed and let go off Drea and walked over to Trix and stood in front of her, waiting. Waiting for what though?

Oh for Gordie to let go of her, okay.

All right I have to say, now that I see her in her vulnerable form. With no one on her side and everyone hating her. I feel kinda bad for her, but not enough to say I was sorry.

Chris on the other hand shook his head, "Trix, you are family. All right? I can't ditch family." And with that he pulled her into a hug. Aww family moment!

It's gross really.

Trix pulled away and smiled up at him. Then Chris being the heart-throb hero went over to Drea and kissed her.

Kissed her?

Hand holding to kissing?

Did I miss something?

Anyway, they were kissing and Drea's arms were around his neck his arms around her waist, it was quite cute actually. Well it would be if it was Chris and me and not Chris and Drea, but that's not the point.

Now this is going to sound totally corny and stupid, but people have got to believe me when I tell them that this really did happen this way.

I looked over to Gordie and Trix and they were talking quietly. But I could hear them, cause I'm awesome like that. It went as follows:

Gordie: Trix there is something I have to tell you.

Trix: Yeah?

Gordie: I really, really like you.

Trix: I thought you liked Belle.

Gordie: No. I love you.

(I told ya it was corny!)

Trix: Really?

Gordie then nodded and kissed her wrapping her arms around his neck and they ended up in the same pose as Drea and Chris.

And I dunno if it was sexual temptation or they really liked each other, but when I saw them Nessa and Teddy were making out, who knows really.

It was kind of funny when Vern tried to join in on the fun. Faye wouldn't have any of it, she put her hands up made a disgusted face and walked away.

Aw poor Vern.

I don't think he is too heartbroken. He just took out some cherry flavored Pez.

God I feel so left out. Here I am all alone on some god for saken step while everyone else makes out with their lovers.

Life sucks.

I stood and walked away, but someone caught my arm, my heart skipped a beat 'cause I thought, 'hey maybe its Chris'. But it wasn't when I turned around it was Ace.

Now we are kissing.

He is a really good kisser.

I like this boy a lot.

We stopped and he took my hand and led me from the little kids of the group.

'Cause that's what they are.

Little kids.

I have a man as my lover.

So there.

I guess alls well that ends well.

Chris and Drea kept in touch via-letters. They are as close as ever its cute and disgusting at the same time.

Gordie has turned Trix into an okay person. She doesn't freak as much and as long as Chris pays attention to her sometimes I don't think she is gonna go off and kill Drea.

Oddly, I think Nessa and Teddy did end up going out. Although they make out with each other more than they talk. Its really entertaining to watch them.

I haven't seen Faye since that day, but Vern is going out with some girl from school who is funny and really sweet, so the group doesn't mind her.

Not that I am in the group.

See after that day I was transferred to the Cobras.

For I am now…

Ace Merrill's…

Girlfriend!

I guess what it all comes down to in the end is…

Dirt

**Oh man…I can't believe its over! Tear** **I hope you have all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

**Until next time**

**Cakes**


End file.
